


Sumus

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: She takes what she needs, what she wants





	Sumus

Her hand presses to his chest, drawing everything she requires from him. Life and warmth and want and eternity flow through her. His sharp eyes dull as her needs override his. She leans forward, her mouth moving over his cheek, skin parchment-rough and thin beneath her tongue.

She has seen the rutting the humans insist on partaking in. It is chaotic and base, a pasttime those who are nothing more than animals indulge in. She is beyond such things as desires of the flesh, even if she still feeds when she has no need to. Still feeds, if only to feel the warmth fill her body and the pleasure run through her.

She takes what she needs, what she wants. And she finds herself wanting more.


End file.
